UnKnown Title
by ILuvMscl20
Summary: Angela gets into a car accident.  will this change everything?  AngelaBrian AngelaJordan  CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 1 month since the letter incident, and Angela is happy about it. Her and Jordan have been together, sure they have had their ups and downs but what high school relationship doesn't? But none of the ups and downs are compared to the "Rayanne incident" thankfully. Angela and Rayanne still aren't talking, the only communication they have it the little tilt of the head in the hallways. Which Rayanne hates, she wishes everything were how it used to be, even though she knows it never will. Angela however has adapted to the fact that Rayanne will never make a true apology. So she tries to keep her out of her life, even though whenever she sees her she gets this twinge of longing to be walking with her, instead of as far away from her as possible.

Angela is standing in the parking lot of the school looking for Jordan. She was starting to worry though. She saw him in English, but the rest of the day he was gone. He usually meets her by her locker after school. She looks around once more. She doesn't see him so she starts to walk.

Angela: -VO- I shouldn't be mad right? I mean its no big deal. We didn't plan for him to give me a ride home; I just kind of assumed he was going to. I cant be this like nagging girlfriend that always expects rides from him

She starts to cross the street

Angela: -VO- cont. God I need to-

Voice: Angela look out!

Angela looks around and sees Brian Krakow on his bike waving both arms in the air at her. She turns to see what he was talking about, and then BAM, it hit her, so hard she hardly felt the pain. Then everything went black.

Its just the beginning read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Angela woke up to a loud voice. But she didn't open her eyes.

Voice: I came as fast as I can!

Women's voice: -crying- Graham! Keep it down! The doctor said she needs to rest

Voice: what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?

The voice came louder to Angela the man was coming closer.

Women's voice: the doctor said that there was a big bump on the back of her head, something about a temporal lobe being damaged. I wasn't really listening. I was crying so hard.

Voice: Oh Patty! It's going to be ok.

All of a sudden Angela feels a hand take hers, she jumps.

Women's voice: Angela?!

Angela opens her eyes. It hurts because of all the lights. She squints to try to get a good look.

Then a guy in a big white coat with a clipboard in his hands came in.

Doctor: Mrs. Chase?

Patty: yes?

Doctor: I got the results back from Angela's test. And i'm sorry to say, but she has Amnesia

Graham: what!

Doctor: i'm so sorry.

Patty walked over to Angela

Patty: Angela do you know who I am?

Angela looked at patty. And shook her head. She obviously did the wrong thing because she started balling. She turned away from her, trying to hide herself.

Doctor: Angela, do you mind if I bring in some people?

Angela shook her head.

Doctor: ok ill be right back

When the doctor came back he brought 5 people in with him. A girl with reddish brown hair who was wearing a lot of make-up, a nerdy looking guy with blond curly hair, a Hispanic boy with eye liner on, a guy with deep piercing blue eyes and a muscular body, and the last person kind of crept in slowly like she was afraid to be seen, she had braids and clips in her hair with one strip died blonde, she wore tights and a skirt with many different colors. The guy with the beautiful eyes looked as though he was going to die. Angela studied him for a while.

She kind of felt like a dangerous zoo animal, everyone was afraid to get too close, but they wouldn't stop staring like they were going to miss something exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence in the room. Everyone just stared.

Then the doctor finally spoke.

Doctor: Angela does any of these people look familiar to you?

Everyone held his or her breath looking hopeful. Angela looked at all of them for a while. Studying each one of them, but none of them looked familiar. She shook her head. All of them sighed. The girl with a lot of makeup had tears in her eyes, the guy with curly hair sank to the floor, and put his head in his hands, the guy with amazing eyes turned around and hit the wall, the boy wearing eyeliner looked away, but the last girl who had a very odd sense of style, just stared while twirling her one strip of blonde hair.

No one spoke. Probably because no one knew what to say. Then the girl with a lot of makeup spoke.

Makeup: Angela? You don't remember me? My name is Sharon? Sharon Cherski? – She paused- and this is Brian Krakow. –She pointed to curly-

Then she moved on the then man with amazing eyes- Jordan Catalono? –she looked hopeful when she said his name, like that name was supposed to mean something to her.

But she went on as she saw no sign of recognition for her.- and this is Rickie Vasquez and Rayanne Graff?

She looked at Angela for a while, then she gave up when the doctor spoke.

Doctor: do you know that your name is Angela?

Angela nodded.

Doctor: that's good. –he smiled, he had a lot of wrinkles on his face for being so young, I bet this is a rough job- Angela thought.

Doctor: these are your friends and family, he pointed to the people in the room.

Patty: Angela sweetie, i'm your Mother, my name is patty, and this is your Father Graham. You also have a little sister named Danielle.

Angela: I have a sister?

Everyone gasped when she spoke, Angela looked around. Trying to find out what they were gasping about.

Patty: - tears filled her eyes- yes…doctor can we take her home?

Doctor: of course, ill just go get the paper work, its better if she is in her own environment anyways it will help her get her memory back.-he added as he looked around at everyone in the room.-

Jordan: So she will get it back then?

Doctor: yes it will just take a little bit of time, and patience. This symptom varies for different people. Just treat her like you normally would. –he looks at patty- ill go get that paper work. – he leaves


	4. Chapter 4

Angela can't stop thinking about the hospital, seeing all of the people that were supposed to be her friends. Its just so weird having people tell you who you are. To have some guy in a white jacket tell you that your mother and father are right in front of you but you have never seen them in your life, well that you can remember. Angela couldn't help but feel a little nervous riding in a brown station wagon headed to a place called home, and it didn't help to get glances from everyone in the car, looking at her like she was going to blow up any second.

They arrived at a blue house with a big front porch, Angela slowly got out of the car, shaking a little bit patty went over to her at once.

Patty: Hunny, I called Sharon's mom, remember the girl from the hospital?

Angela nodded

Patty: well, her mother is going to bring her over so she can be with you. Is that okay?

Angela: yeah

Patty grabbed Angela's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze and helped her into the house. Angela opened the front door and looked around, to the left was the living room there was a big couch and coffee table to the right was the dinning room, and what seemed to be a part of the kitchen, and ahead of them were the stairs.

Patty: ok your room is right up here.

They walked across the living room and up the stairs.

They walked into her room, and it was VERY clean. Not one drop of dust in the room.

Angela: Am I really this clean?

Patty: oh, -she laughed- I cleaned in here when you were in the hospital.

Angela: oh.

SCENE CHANGE 

Rayanne and rickie were walking down the street

Rickie: that was so hard

Rayanne said nothing, she was deep in thought

Rickie: Rayanne!

Rayanne: what!

Rickie: I just never thought I would see her like that, I mean she didn't even know me! Or you OR JORDAN! Gosh you think she would remember him even-

Rayanne: OMG RICKIE!

Rickie: what?

Rayanne: I am a genius! I truly amaze myself sometimes.

Rickie: Rayanne what!

Rayanne: she doesn't know who I am!

Rickie: umm…right

Rayanne: or Jordan!

Rickie: will you get to the point cause I don't see why this is a good thing

Rayanne: because now her and me can be friends! Well, she got her wish! She just wanted to forget about what happened! And now she did!

Rickie: Rayanne that's horrible!

Rayanne: how does that idea not sound amazing to you!

Rickie: Rayanne she's trying to get her memory back! Don't go messing with it!

Rayanne: All right Vasquez, calm yourself. Thanks for ruining my plan.

-She walked away, still thinking about how she was going to do it. -


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on Angela's door.

Sharon: hi…

Angela: Sharon right?

Sharon: yeah

Angela: well, can I ask you a question?

Sharon: sure

Angela: who is this? She pointed to a picture of her and Jordan I mean I remember him from the hospital but…

Sharon: oh! That's Jordan Catalono. He is your boyfriend.

Angela: really?

Sharon: yeah –she laughs- why do you sound so surprised? I mean I cant believe you don't remember him, I mean you were so obsessed with him for the longest time.

Angela: I was obsessed?

Sharon: well…yeah

Angela: oh, well if he is my boyfriend why isn't he here?

Sharon: I don't know… well he's probably nervous, I mean…well if you remembered him, I don't think you would be asking that question.

Angela: why not?

Sharon: -getting uncomfortable- you just have to know him.

Angela: ok…

Doorbell rings

Sharon: that's probably him!

They go down stairs and open the door.

Angela: -VO- it's that curly haired kid. Wow he looks upset. Was he crying?

Brian: hi…hey

Sharon: hey Brian

-Angela gives a little wave; she can't help to be a little shy. Brian walks in, hardly looking at Angela.

Sharon: lets go upstairs.

They get upstairs and Brian looks around the room.

Brian: whoa, I have like never seen your room this clean before.

Angela: you were in my room before?

Brian: oh…yeah I mean i'm your neighbor or whatever. I live right across the street. -He points in that direction-

Angela: oh

Brian: yeah

Patty opened the door.

Patty: hi Brian

Brian waves

Patty: Sharon your moms on the phone.

Sharon: oh ok, ill be right back –she adds to Angela-

Angela: ok

Once Sharon shuts the door Brian speaks

Brian: Angela, I just wanted to say that i'm sorry.

Angela: for what?

Brian: well, the day your accident happened…like I tried to stop you, but I didn't have time – a tear starts swelling up in his eye-

Angela: -she interrupts him- oh Brian its ok.

-He looks at her, and she takes his hand-

Angela: I think I see why I was friends with you for all of these years,

They both laugh, and Sharon walks in. They quickly let go of each other's hands.

Sharon: umm…my mom said I could spend the night. So I can like...be with you. If that's ok.

Angela: yeah sure. Thanks.

Sharon: no problem, but are you going to school?

Angela: I think I might, I mean the doctor told me to keep on going with life like I normally would.

Brian: but do you like…remember how to do math and stuff?

Angela: -she laughs- yes Brian, i'm not stupid.


End file.
